


Dacryphilia(ruixuan)

by Cynthia99_Xin



Category: CBA - Fandom
Genre: Dacryphilia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia99_Xin/pseuds/Cynthia99_Xin
Summary: Dacryphilia，泪觉性癖/恋哭癖，简单讲就是看到别人哭哭就剧烈性奋，包括热爱把对象弄哭与看到别人哭就不合时宜地勃起。
Relationships: 赵睿/胡明轩, 黑胡椒





	Dacryphilia(ruixuan)

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ooc  
> 勿上升

胡明轩在哭。  
  
他在赵睿面前哭过好多次，但这是第一次，只有他们两个人，在相对封闭的空间，没有摄像头，没有球迷，唯一的危险来自一颗蠢蠢欲动的心。  
  
胡明轩哭起来很好看。  
  
从眼头到眼尾都泛着艳红，纤长的睫毛被打湿，强忍着的眼泪在眼眶里慢慢汇聚，直到凝结成一大颗，才溢出来，把眼珠洗濯得更亮。单挑眼睛去看，水雾朦胧可怜兮兮的，把赵睿所有怜爱都唤醒了，可偏偏整张脸的表情倔得很。  
  
这种反差勾得赵睿下腹发紧，全身的血液都竞相往下流，阴茎变硬，心脏变软，呼吸变急，思考变缓。  
  
胡明轩哭起来是很难停下的，眼泪细细密密，像小溪一样，流过脸颊，淌过下颌，又消失在衣领里，最终汇集在欲望深处。  
  
赵睿按下胡明轩去抽纸巾的手，果决地吻上了小溪湿漉漉的源头。  
  
柔软的唇瓣和湿润的眼角一接触，他才知道，自己的血液是种易燃物品，只要三十七度都不到的低温，就能在血管里轰的一声爆炸开来。  
  
胡明轩哭得上头，嗓音有些沙哑，气息也不太顺，抽抽搭搭开口：“你干嘛？”  
  
赵睿的吻已经流连到他耳廓，灼热的呼吸一下一下击打着他敏感的耳骨，柔软的唇瓣，湿热的舌尖，来回流连，他没有回答胡明轩的问题，听着他呜呜咽咽地说：“耳朵要化掉了。”笑了一声，额头抵着胡明轩的额头，很近很深地看进他眼里：  
  
“不要害怕。”  
  
这不是他们第一次做爱。  
  
以往赵睿是相对克制的，温和的，情潮于他们彼此都像夜晚温柔的潮汐，一层一层涌动、攀升，直到冲破某个关隘，汹涌一瞬，又缓缓汇入平静的海洋。  
  
但是这次有些不同，前戏才刚刚开始，空气就变得粘滞厚重，像是身处危楼，等着山雨欲来。  
  
胡明轩刚刚张开嘴准备回话，赵睿就覆上了唇，把他的回答吞进嗓眼，然后伸出舌尖把胡明轩的唇瓣润湿，叩开齿关，黏糊糊的舔吻着他的上颚。  
  
他敏感的黏膜受到刺激，喉头颤动，模模糊糊吐露出几声呻吟，又消散在唇齿交融中。  
  
赵睿今天没有就此罢休的意思，一只手沿着胡明轩的睡衣下摆摸进去，顺着精瘦的腰一路向上，等到胡明轩从这个吻中分过神来，作恶的手已经探上了他的乳尖，稍稍揉捏几下，乳尖就挺立起来，呼吸也随之加重。  
  
赵睿感受到身下身躯的震颤，抬头去看，胡明轩面色潮红，眼泪断了线似的流，上齿咬着下唇，把吟哦关紧，好像就能减少些性爱中的羞耻感。  
  
但是赵睿怎么能让他如愿呢，食指拇指一捏，就迫使他张开了嘴  
  
“乖，叫出来。”


End file.
